Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to interconnect devices and structures for transmitting electrical current.
Description of the Related Art
As the technology node advances in semiconductor devices, RC delay is a major factor determining the performance of large scale integrated circuits. Use of copper (Cu) in integrated circuits reduces the line resistance, but an efficient barrier layer in preferred to prevent diffusion of copper (Cu) into the low-k dielectric typically used as a substrate and interlevel dielectric layer material.